Sonic the Hegehog: HEROES
by Penwriter101
Summary: Hero: somebody who commits an act of remarkable bravery or who has shown an admirable quality such as great courage or strength of character. Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog
1. Ch 1 Arrival

Sonic the Hedgehog: HEROES

By: Penwriter101

Rating: T for Teen

Warning: Swearing, battle scenes, and occassional situations (no m-rated stuff)

Full Summary: Hero: somebody who commits an act of remarkable bravery or who has shown an admirable quality such as great courage or strength of character. "Oh sure, Blue-Boy—be everyone's hero as always, and get yourself killed in the process." "I miss when you were more respectable." "I miss when you learned how to shut-up."

-

-

Chapter One: Arrival

She was having that dream again. That one _damn _dream, that is worse than the dream of her drowning. Worst than the dream where she's flying with beautiful angel wings and then she's plummeting with a bloody wingless back. Worse than, even, the dream where she's being rolled down a hill of spikes and thorns. The recurring dream is a true _nightmare. _

She was twelve again, young and innocent, and _in love. _

She wore that red dress and red boots and red headband once more. Her quills were shorter and her eyes shinned with passion other than battle. She's in a park, don't know which, don't know where, but it is pretty, and beautiful, and then the dream adds a gothic theme. The dress, boots, headband turn to black, and the birds twittering in trees turn to crows. The flowers on the path die and everything goes to gloom.

Then, _he _comes in, up to her, little twelve-year-old deeply in love, eyes shining with the very passion.

To be said, she'd do _anything _for him.

She asks him how he is and he says the usual crap-bout that ends with her asking him out. Turn point: he says no, and then runs off, and her, little twelve-year-old, holds a hurt heart and then slowly walks away.

Then, she wakes up.

-

-

To be said, Amy wasn't young anymore. The seventeen-year-old nursing a cup of Joe is more mature, now. She sits at five in the morning, sleepy-eyed, her braid she sleeps in a little ragged by the tossing and turning and head thrashing. She wears a cut-off yellow tank-top with her yellow and white pants. This makes up her sleeping-garb. She had put on her blue slippers after pulling herself from bed.

She said nothing as she drank her coffee and listened to the weatherman on the radio narrate the weather. "He's going to get it wrong anyway," she thought aloud as she watched the clock above the kitchen arch tick.

Amy Rose was seventeen, had a nice apartment that wasn't too furnished (the tarot cards by the dousing stone told her she'd be packing soon) and a good job as a ranger. Because she lived in Gagon Cape, a nice town by a beach and jungle tropics, many sometimes wandered into the jungle (vast) and got lost. Amy's job as well as the other rangers, was to track them down and bring them home.

Amy had scored over one-hundred missions over the course of the two years she spent living here. She earned a good pay, had good connection, and had developed into a very beautiful young woman. Looking back on the two photographs she salvaged it was hard to recognize her to have once been the dress-wearing girly-girl with hearts in her eyes.

"…and coming up on the news is report of clear skies all day and some humidity, so at least wear a sweater over that swimsuit, girls!" Big Sun said cheerily. Amy thought him to be queer and boney, all chirpy with a pink sweater and hearts on top. Ugh. She stuck her tongue out.

'_He should be telling everyone about Eggman coming out of hiding. But, why frighten happy little people who are unaware of a possible doom?' _Amy had grown quite sarcastic over the years. Maybe it was because she had grown slightly bitter over _him_, or that she was still amazed that after the warning signs, the big fat _freaking _DO NOT TRESPASS before the jungle, people still wandered like morons into it.

The source of Amy's current bitterness was in the blue envelope. The envelope sat under an empty glass she had drank from before getting a cup of Joe. The envelope now had a nice ring from the water on the cup and crumpled slightly from the panic-grip and cringe she gave the poor piece of mail when she learned whereit was from. It had a yellow smiling fox cartoon on the front that wore air-pilot-goggles and said YOU GOT AIRMAIL.

It was obvious, then, where it was from.

The sender could only be Miles Prower, or, to his preference, "_Tails_". While Tails was like a little brother to Amy (one she'd spoil to the point of sugar-coating him in chocolate) he was pretty much _cohort _to Sonic the Hedgehog: the _him _in Amy's situation.

"Am I really that pathetic that I am afraid of talking to him?" she sipped her coffee. _'Of course I am,' _she drolly thought. She then rolled her eyes to the ceiling. _'He'll be the same old Sonic, and me? I'll have to endure the poking and prodding.' _She then set her mug down. She glanced spitefully at the white phone in its receiver, stapled to the wall. _'They're expecting me to call…'_

Having enough to thinking, Amy took the glass off the envelope and set it aside. She then took the envelope into her thin, yet strong, fingers. She felt the crumpled edges where she fumbled. She then ripped away the flap, no use for it with its already torn edges being a dead-help. She then pulled the thick white booklet from inside and turned it to the front. Leave it to Tails to create a little booklet of instructions. The top read TO AMY ROSE and FROM TAILS, then there was the little blue squiggle of AND SONIC.

Amy flipped open the booklet to the first page. She read it.

_Dear recipient of this booklet, my name is Tails, a fighting partner and guide to Sonic the Hedgehog. _

_To the recipient, the reason you received this envelope with this very booklet because you are valuable to the mission. What is the mission, you have to be asking yourself. The mission is simple: defeat Eggman. _

_For four years Eggman has remained quiet, not causing chaos in a long while. But now activity of crimes and dangers surrounding his name have surfaced. While one would normally write this off as crimes blames on him, this is no false-crime. Robots have shown up in the largest industry metal park from all over, Metal Alley. While it was once a great site designated for ramps and glides, it was put into retirement. _

_Eggman has used Metal Alley before for his plans and we fear that he is using its many metal scraps and other dangerous machinery for negative deeds._

_In other words, we think that he is out to control Mobius once more._

_In fact, we know he is out to. His robots are swarming all over. It is only a matter of time before he announces eminent doom all over, throwing things into disarray and chaos. _

_And chaos is the exact worry on our minds. He is not after the Chaos Emeralds this time. We believe that there is a greater assistance to his deeds than the Emeralds. _

_Within this little book, in the pages, there are maps, areas he was sighted in last, the certain type of robots encountered and much more. We would be happy to have you assist us, as we need all the help we can get. This booklet is not an order of invitation for it is a chance. This will be a dangerous job, and you may not escape the dangers mentioned unscathed. _

_Tails _

Amy had read over the dangers, robot diagrams and the very other necessities Tails had included to prepare the recipients of his booklets for the dangers if they wished to embark on the mission. What had gotten Amy was the line paper note stuck in the middle of her booklet. It was between the page on WEATHER and TERRAINS. Amy flipped pages till she arrived to where she stuck the folded up lined paper note. Carefully, she took out the little square and set the book in front of her on the table. She then unfolded, carefully, the square and then put it on the table. She smoothed it with her hands before she read it over again.

_Dear Ames,_

_How's it been Ames? I have no clue because you don't have contact with us (Tails and I). We only heard of a pink furred girl wandering around, and then nothing. _

_You playing hard to get? _

_Heh, never mind the joke. _

_Tails only found you a month ago. I'm a little upset, you running off like that without telling us. _

_Enough of my feelings, how 'bout yours?_

_I mean, you kept us off your trail and then only once, a few ago, we found out. You're doing all that dangerous stuff I feared you'd do. I know you are, because that was how we found you. _

_The great Amy Rose nominated top ranger within Gagon Cape. The place with the jungle—the jungle where there are dangers beyond anyone's imagination. I remember how I'd keep you off the danger path, but, here you are, walking it again._

_You like being stubborn?_

_I think so, because might just tear up this letter and throw out the booklet. That's fine, because you have a choice. But you should know, Ames, that the dangers Tails told you about in the booklet (to all the other recipients) are real. Eggman is back and he has more evil plots than my record book._

_Heh._

_We do need help._

_I decided to write you a letter because it is the only way I can talk to you. Tails commandeered the entire booklet. I couldn't even write down my thoughts except for some small quotes we added for hilarity. Read those? No, maybe you didn't. _

_Doesn't matter, because I know that you are too headstrong to be able to attend the mission, but Tails snuck you a booklet anyways. So I said that we'd send it to you if I was able to write you a letter._

_This is a dangerous mission, Ames. Really dangerous, more dangerous than the ones before. _

_But if by chance you think you can put aside your ranger job to help us, fine by me. Just know that there are unexplained dangers ahead for you._

_Sonic_

When Amy had first read it, she was enflamed with rage. How dare he think that she wasn't capable! She fought pythons, those noisome alligators popping out of the waters, the other great dangers of being a ranger! And he thought she was _incapable?! _Amy had the urge to race across (she was a super-fast speed-lightning hedgehog, after all) and pummel Sonic until what was left of him was a tattered body.

She was bitter, yes.

So here Amy was, a Wednesday morning, sure to be a little humid. She had no work today, unless Kyle, the director, called her in. She had been different the past days, which put thoughts of his best employee's health in the director's mind. He let her off for two days, or three, if she still wasn't feeling good.

Amy was fine; winded by the message, but fine.

And, by the way she felt the urge to continue adventures, the thrill of chasing something with passion, it seemed that Amy would be taking a longer break than just two or three days. While the perils of hoops she had to jump through each day as a ranger in the jungle were adventurous, it wasn't the adventure she _thirsted for. _

Amy sighed as she folded the letter back up and tossed it into the glass near the edge of the table. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "What a jerk," she grumbled. _'But he does have a point. This will be dangerous and I can easily avoid seeing him all together by not joining the fight.' _She then shook her head, disbelief at herself.

"What am I thinking?" she got up from her chair and walked over to the fridge. She gripped the handle and pulled, opening it. "He's just trying to scare me!" she took the orange juice out and set it on the counter, letting the fridge door close. "Think, Rose, think!" she took out a clean glass and twisted the cap off the orange juice. "I've been avoiding him for four years." She poured herself a generous amount. "I can't keep avoiding him, and it is impossible now, because they sure found me easily," she capped the orange juice. "They'd come find me even if I don't join them. They have my address…" she then took her glass and took huge gulps.

"…and then there are those sunscreen days when you need," the radio hummed in the background.

Amy held her glass and put a hand on the counter, bowing her head. "Ugh, too many annoyances…"

'_But I have to make a decision,' _she thought bitterly, _'because whether I want it or not, the chance of them coming for me is high.' _She rubbed her throbbing forehead and then leaned against the fridge.

"…the people are excited…" the radio went on.

'_I've been away for four years…' _she ran a hand up and down the top of the fridge. _'Back at my old apartment I'd have pictures decorating my fridge…this one doesn't have anything on it…' _she then closed her eyes and sank slowly to the floor where she pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin on her knees, opened her eyes, as she surveyed her apartment.

It was a nice apartment. She'd gotten it at a good price, and because she was a ranger, they cut the price down. A third of her pay went to the rent, and the rest her medical needs. It was a good life—the life she had right now in Gagon Cape. She had made friends with the rangers on her team, knew the people well of Gagon Cape and hadn't had an insult on her part—this was considered terrific scores.

But a part of her had jumped with joy at the prospect of returning to Station Square with its buzz of people, crowds that knew where to go and she could jump in, _her friends_…

Amy sighed before rising to her feet and depositing her empty orange juice glass in the sink. _'Even if it means seeing Sonic again…working beside Sonic again…' _she felt a little choked at the prospect.

"I guess it wasn't really a choice after all, huh?" she asked the folded up note on the table. She then went to her phone and pulled it from the receiver. From her mind, she searched and scavenged for the sequence of numbers that made up Tails' home number. She found an eight, four and a five. She bit her lower lip and then punched in the rest, half hoping she punched in the right numbers and half hoping she didn't.

There was a series of rings before a crackle.

The radio still went on, "…so you see Bob, the day looks great for swimming…"

_Crackle._

"_Hello?" _a pubescent voice crackled over the phone. It sounded warm and generous. Amy's memory kicked in, taking over.

"Tails—it's Amy. I got your letter."

"_Oh…good, what did you think?" _

Leave it to Tails to turn a conversation with a runaway into a normal friendly chat. Amy smiled before saying into the phone, "You did a great job on it. It gave me a sense that I'm in for a load of crap and crud if I join you guys for the mission."

"_You're thinking about coming with us?"_

Amy nodded. She then realized that Tails couldn't hear her head rattle. "Um, yeah, Gagon Cape is becoming boring. It's always the same people wandering into the jungle, the same family. It gets annoying mostly."

"_That's great! Well, not the boring and annoying part…"_

"I get what you mean, Tails."

"_Heh…so…how have you been?"_

"I've got a healthy lifestyle of jumping into dangerous jungles, fighting dangerous creatures, rescuing dumb townspeople, and being paid a lot of money to keep up the ranger job."

"_It's good that have made a good living. Sonic was spouting in past about how you could be stalked in an alley somewhere. We told him to stop with the conspiracies, though. They got really histrionic at times."_

"Tell Blue-Boy that I'm fine, and that he can take his conspiracies and shove 'em up his ass."

"_Will do!" _the fox laughed. There was then a pause, _"Should I put up your apartment or…" _

"Wasn't my apartment sold?"

"_Your stuff is in storage. Sonic arranged it, but we couldn't save your apartment. Sorry."_

"That's okay, Tails. I can rent a room at a hotel."

"_Err…the hotels are booked, but my house as a guest bedroom. But…it is one over from Sonic's…and…"_

"I think I can be a big girl and suck up my fear of being contact with him, Tails," she said with a laugh, though felt slightly reluctant.

"_If you're sure."_

"I am," she said with more confidence than she said before. She rubbed her forehead and frowned when she still felt the headache.

Tails then made a surprised sound. There was a crackle before Amy heard the sound of two people arguing. _"Who are you talking to?"_

"_I'm talking to Amy, Sonic. Don't grab the phone like that! I think my heart stopped for a minute!"_

"_Amy? You are talking to Amy?"_

"_No, Sonic, I'm talking to the ring tone. Of course I'm talking to Amy!"_

"_What?"_

Amy felt something lurch inside herself. She held the phone tighter as the two people fought. "Um…"

"_Sonic! Let go of the phone!"_

"_One minute Tails!"_

There was the sound of a loud screech that made Amy move the phone from her ear and wince. _'Can't they argue some other time? Ow!' _She then growled and put the phone back to ear. She then, with her voice ready to scream, shouted, "WOULD YOU BOYS SHUT UP AND ANSWER THE FREAKING PHONE!!" if she was in the same room as them, she would have brought out Piko-Piko and mauled them both.

There was the rumble of someone picking up the phone. The person who answered wasn't who Amy had in mind to answer her question. _"Ames?"_

"Oh, it's _you_," she said coldly.

"_Nice to hear from you too, Ames,"_ he said sarcastically. _"What are you calling Tails for?"_

'_Are you stupid?' _she thought angrily, before saying, "I'm joining the mission, Sonic. That would be a big D for DUH!"

Sonic sounded surprised. _"You're joining us? I thought you wanted to avoid it all together…"_

Amy began to tap her foot impatiently, annoyed. "Gee, I hadn't thought of that. I mean, avoiding you for four years has gotten old. After all, making a comeback is the new black." She bent over and flicked imaginary dust from her shorts.

Sonic's voice crackled back over the phone. _"Again, you are…"_

Amy rolled her eyes before straightening. "Yes, you retard, I'm joining you guys to stop Eggman," she snatched the booklet from the table, having to do a remarkable stretch to get it from her place at the phone. "The booklet arriving to me, with the address TO AMY ROSE says that. So I have a choice to go or not. And…I'm going to help."

There was a pause before Sonic, _"This is dangerous."_

"I love danger."

"_The possibility of death is high."_

"Should I bring flowers for your funeral?"

"_Amy!"_

Amy held the phone to her shoulder with her cheek, tilted head to it, as she put her hands on her hips. "_Look_, Blue-Boy, I am going to help you defeat Eggman. With some reluctance, I will even help _you. _And I _will _be in Station Square at six-o'clock Friday! So I swear on Piko-Piko! Is Tails there?!"

"_Um, yes."_

"PUT HIM ON!!" Amy yelled.

The phone then handed over, while crackling on the other side, until Tails' voice came on. _"Amy?"_

"Tails, make up the guest bedroom and tell The Blue Retard-hog that I am going to assist you in defeating Eggman WHETHER HE LIKES IT OR NOT!!"

"_Amy…you don't have to be so loud…"_

"Oh…sorry Tail…can you please put Sonic back on?"

Again the crackle of the phone moving from Tails to Sonic, _"Ames?" _he asked with some bitterness.

"GOODBYE!!" she then slammed the phone on the receiver and stomped her foot. She glared daggers at it, her heart pounding in her chest, muscles tense. She was sure that Sonic was clutching his ears in pain from the volume of her yell.

Amy's mind then sprung back. She recoiled. "I'm…going back."


	2. Ch 2 Messengers

Sonic the Hedgehog: HEROES

By: Penwriter101

Rating: T for Teen

Warning: Swearing, battle scenes, and occasional situations (no m-rated stuff)

Full Summary: Hero: somebody who commits an act of remarkable bravery or who has shown an admirable quality such as great courage or strength of character. "Oh sure, Blue-Boy—be everyone's hero as always, and get yourself killed in the process." "I miss when you were more respectable." "I miss when you learned how to shut-up."

-

-

Thank you, Moonlight Gaze and metal.lamp-silvertongue for being my first reviewers! In honor of my first 2 reviews I am making this chapter longer! I can't promise the next chapters will be longer, though. Thanks again, you guys! You rock!

-

-

Chapter Two: Messengers

After Amy ran away, Cream was in the place of consoled by her friends—the one comforter she had trouble seeing eye-to-eye with was Sonic. As Amy's best friend Cream had been there to comfort Amy when the pinkette stomped into Vanilla's home with an I-hate-that-hedehog look to her, temper flaring. Vanilla would seat Amy and Cream on the tan couches with mugs of hot chocolate and insist on Amy telling what happened. The mother and daughter would console Amy and give hints that she should be a little more respectful to Sonic's person. They'd play monopoly until they'd decide "Eh, I give up" and finish by sharing cooking recipes. Then Amy would leave…only to come back a few days later heartbroken _again._

Cream had a small belief that Sonic was the one who put thoughts of running into Amy's mind—as much as she hated the thought.

She wasn't the only one. Knuckles whispered to Rouge that Sonic had angered Amy a day before she ran away. Tails had been cold to Sonic for four days before he trusted Sonic again. Even Shadow who was partially in contact thought so. While they silently gabbed behind Sonic's back, Cream said not a thing.

She never voiced them. It would be rude.

Out from behind the missing Amy's shield, Cream had to overcome her shyness and look forward to a future she had no clue if it belonged to her or not. Amy had always guided Cream with her dousing stone and her tarot cards and modern technique of fortune.

Amy was never intimidated by the future, so what was Cream to do when Amy—Amy with an unbreakable backbone—ran away so suddenly?

Cream would continue daily routine, but in a low humdrum that was obviously silent outrage, but Cream never once snapped outrageously at someone. She held it in, and unleashed in the only way she could: with her crossbow (other than talking it over with Tails who was usually busy).

Amy had always fought with her hammer. She always leapt from the sidelines, wherever, whenever, to attack the enemy outright. Cream had always thrown Cheese in to be the fighter in her stead. In comparison, Amy was the real fighter, while Cream stood behind the lines, watching with wonder.

Battle wasn't ladylike but the way Amy's tactics flowed, Cream was entranced. A week before Amy ran away, Cream had gone to Amy (who was acting strangely that week) and asked Amy if she could teach her how to fight like she did. Amy had been surprised, to say the least, but was happy to help Cream. In fact, Amy's conversation over weapons was a big deal to Cream:

"You have to know your fighting style first, Cream," Amy had said. She listed many styles of fighting: weaponry was the main. She'd tell Cream of axes, hammers (she'd give a long-winded speech about hammers), arrows, torches, sticks… Amy talked about Kung-Fu, Tai-Kwan-Do, and then there was ancient style—she'd go on. Then there was trickery with capturing someone's emotions and controlling it—this was what Cream found odd.

While they chatted, Chocola and Cheese were plucking daisies with their stubby forearms and weaving necklaces for the girls.

"Why would someone want to control the other…doesn't fighting work better?" Cream asked, with a daisy-necklace around her neck from the proud Chocola and Cheese who were making Amy's daisy necklace next.

Amy shrugged, "Who knows. Probably in a _seductress_ way…Rouge pulls off seduction without even trying." Though Cream knew what 'seduction' meant, she said nothing of it.

"What _is _my style?" Cream had asked innocently, a finger to her chin.

"You're style depends on what you want to do," Amy explained. "What are you interested in, also what style you are _akin_ to…" she then paused for Cream to speak.

Cream was fingering her bow with interest. "Um, well I guess weaponry…"

Amy nodded with en encouraging smile and rolling wrists. "Good, now, what kind of _weaponry _do you use?"

"I usually use Cheese, Amy…" Cheese and Chocola were now playing tag, having put Amy's daisy necklace around Amy's neck. The two girls giggled at the two's brotherly playfulness before returning to the conversation at hand.

Amy had then smiled, "So you need something you can use from a distance, but packs a _painful punch!"_ she then held her hands steady, a knowledgeable smile on her face. She then tapped her foot, humming softly as she thought. After a minute or two (she wasn't counting) Amy's eyes flashed opened and an even brighter grin spread on her space. "I know!"

Amy took Cream to Tails. Cream was amazed at how weapon-savvy Amy was, because Amy knew immediately what she wanted. "Tails, we need a crossbow; preferably, a nice sized one."

A crossbow was what Amy saw for Cream. "You'd do wonders with a little practice! It is long distance weapon and doesn't require Cheese at all! He can be back up!" Tails gladly made up the designs for the crossbow. He said, "It'll be ready in a week or two," and then gave them his word.

Amy had given Cream a list of crossbow books at the library to read in training. They'd gab at the their favorite coffee shop about Tails' designs and how the crossbow was going to be worth the wait. Amy even told Cream that she'd help her practice when the crossbow was done.

Sadly, it didn't go as Amy said it would go.

Amy never was able to see the finished product.

She was gone by then.

Tails had taken the duty of comforting Cream (after her mother) when this happened. Only he could partly take over Amy's role—age similarities between Tails and Cream.

He was there to hand her Kleenex and pick flowers with her. He'd listen to her and converse with her. He even put aside his male pride to do things Amy and Cream would normally do—like manicures (he drew the line at flower prints on nails) and tea parties (she grew out of them slowly).

It wasn't the same.

For one thing, she couldn't take Tails shopping or have him play dress-up. It was too uncomfortable and he took time out of his inventing schedule to help her.

Their conversations warmed her with warmth of friendship that was similar to the one she shared (or _had _shared, but she didn't :

"How was your day, Tails?"

"I'm almost finished with your crossbow. It is going to look great!"

"That's nice, thank you for doing all this, Tails. Since you're taking time out of your busy schedule to help me…"

"It's no problem, Cream. I'm always happy to help out."

"Thank you…"

Cream confided in Tails and told him of her frustrations and he'd tell her of his frustrations. It got to a point where Tails could start going off on a tangent and Cream would drop what she was doing and listen to him:

"Sonic is being a jerk again! God, it is as if he can be nicest guy one minute than a total jerk the next! And, let me tell you, Cream, he's bitter over Amy. He has to be! All he can quote when he is totally tweaked is that those that run away from their problems are not worth searching for. He's been searching for Amy for about _a year_! The hypocrite—to yell at me about how she isn't worth looking for, and then run off to look for her!" he'd exclaim, throwing his hands up.

Cream would be seated at her window seat, or, if she was at his house, on his workbench. "Maybe that is the way Mr. Sonic deals with his grief, Tails." She'd be scratching Cheese's antenna while she did this, Chacola on her head.

Tails would then freeze and drop from his frustrated tense and become solemn. "I guess you're right…"

Sonic tried his best to comfort Cream, but inside, guilt welled and he always seemed to be sorely sympathetic. It didn't do wonders for Cream, but she appreciated his effort to try and make up for whatever he thought he did.

He was a good person, and Cream knew this because Amy would always remind her: "Sonic saves everyone without hesitation! That is the kind of man for me!"

Right now, as Cream rubbed her eyes from sleep, waking to the day, she wondered if Amy still thought Sonic was "the man for her".

-

-

For Cream, sunny days such as these were ones that were beautiful and held tightly as if tomorrow would rain. To her, all she needed was Cheese, her woven basket, and a trip to Station Square. While Vanilla and Cream lived outside of Station Square—enjoying the greenery of the forest behind their nice yellow house—they did collect their groceries and other chores from Station Square.

Such a sunny day caused Cream to wake up to birds chirping, her mother's movement around the kitchen beneath the floorboards of Cream's bedroom to downstairs. She'd leap from her bed, clean her room, head down to eat, feed Chocola and Cheese, and then shower and clean herself for the day.

The clock on her wall read eight-o'clock.

Right now, Cream was examining herself in her bedroom's long mirror. She wore a yellow long-sleeve with an orange torso, with the torso going into the jean skirt. The jean skirt had a yellow rim, and an overall top was over the shirt. This all combined to make Cream's signature dress, age ten. Then there were her yellow-toed, but blue shoes. At the hip behind her, was an almost unnoticeable pouch, metal. It was an invention of Tails' design. He'd made a belt for Amy before she ran, and a small pouch for Cream.

Chocola and Cheese were flittering about her bedroom, tossing around a ping-pong ball. They had accustomed themselves to playing with anything round and that bounced.

Cream finished brushing her fur and the bangs she'd grown out so that they framed her face and white muzzle. She was quite excited for today, because, of course, she'd heard that Mr. Sonic had talked to Ms. Amy.

The prospect of Amy, after four years, calling in, excited Cream.

She had to check for herself.

Mr. Knuckles heard, as did Tails (who was there during the conversation with Ms. Amy). Sonic had heard, the recipient of the "abusive" (as he complained sarcastically) call and was not happy with the rumors spread like wildfire.

It took many compromises to convince Vanilla that Cream should go on the mission. After all, Cream had attended missions before, but that was usually with Amy Rose. Tails told Vanilla that Cream would mostly be with him during the mission, air patrol and back up. It also eased Vanilla's worry that her daughter learned how to be more weapon-savvy. She didn't want Cream to rush into battle with nothing to defend herself with but Cheese, and occasionally Chocola.

"You aren't six anymore with Mr. Big and Amy to protect you," her mother had said.

'_I have a weapon now to do that,' _Cream thought to herself.

She decided that she looked presentable enough and, grabbing her woven brown basket, she hurried out of her room and down the winding stairs, Chocola and Cheese tagging behind with a _pong _sound of the left behind ping-pong ball finally hitting the floor.

The home was very town-like. The stairs viewed the living room that had a TV shag carpet, soft-surfaced tables, tan couches and a fireplace. The entrance room, which designated for the winding black stair held polished wood flooring and a dresser-like table against the wall with an umbrella black basket with holes pocked in, and a coat rack.

Cream jumped the last step of the stars, and hurried into the kitchen, with bobbing Chao following her. The kitchen was a beach-paradise with dried shells in their frames on the wall. Her mother sat at the table, sipping tea, perhaps chamomile, while reading a book.

"Mother?" the bunny asked the elder rabbit as she and the Chao burst into the room—a smile wide on her face.

Vanilla looked up from her tea. Her mother had fashioned herself into someone more modern. Instead of the old-style dresses she was accustomed to wearing, she wore a simple purple dress with a light purple crop-jacket, soft. Her ears were bundled into something of a ponytail with a bow. She wore dress shoes, of course.

Cheese and Chocola were off somewhere, possibly in the living room or up in her room with the ping-pong ball. Cream didn't take notice.

Her mother's eyes traced over Cream before a smile came over the thin line. "Cream…did you brush your teeth?" she raised a finger. To this, Cream nodded and then smiled, pulling back her lips to show her white pearls. Once sure, Vanilla nodded and took a sip from her tea.

"See?" Cream asked again.

"I see…" Vanilla then said, "Where are you off to today, dear?" Cream was now behind the counters. "Something fun and exciting, I am sure."

Cream was searching for the bag of peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies on the counter (where she had left them last night when she baked them, then selected a few and put them in a bag to tie off with a red ribbon. "I am going to see Tails and Mr. Sonic, mother," she said. She searched the surface of the counters with her eyes. "They said that Ms. Amy was heard from."

Vanilla wagged a finger sternly, "Dear, it is not polite to listen to gossip, much less answer it."

Cream nodded and felt guilt seep in—she was never fond of disappointing her mother. "I know, mother, but there is more I have to know about. It may be gossip, but now it is spreading."

Vanilla shook her head, still frowning, "Still…"

Cream put up her hands, putting aide her search for the moment. "I promise to pardon for listening to the gossip. But may I see for myself?"

Vanilla closed her eyes, a little put off, before opening her eyes and smiling. She nodded, and then said, "Alright." She then watched as Cream returned to her search for whatever it is she was looking for.

'_Where is it…?' _Cream thought.

"What is it you are looking for, dear?" Vanilla asked with a helpful smile.

"The cookies I baked. Have you—oh!" Cream found them near the small thin pile of mail. As Cream snatched the cookies and put them in her woven basket. Vanilla sipped more tea.

"Is that all?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes," Cream nodded, coming out from behind the counter.

Vanilla then set her tea down and opened her arms, "A hug for your mother before you are off?" the young bunny giggled, but hurried over, basket swinging, hugged her mother before hurrying out the kitchen and then out of the house. The chatter of Cheese and Chocola following after from the upstairs window, which Cream coincidentally left open followed.

The elder rabbit spent another minute looking out into the main hall before returning to her book. "Oh…she's such a bright child."

-

-

Sonic sat in the lawn chair in front of the house he and Tails shared. After the mishap at Mystic Ruins, they decided that moving into the back area near of the forest by Station Square. It was about a twenty walk to Cream and Vanilla's house and walk back. A good thirty minute to walk to the heart of Station Square, but Sonic practically went the speed of light—well, exaggeratingly, but he was _extremely _fast.

Over the years, his quills had grown more, not by much though. He got taller and decided that, for some reason, walking around with nothing on was much like streaking. He wore blue shorts now that looked much like surfing shorts. He wore matching blue EXTREME GEAR goggles and blue running shoes that replaced his old running shoes of red, white and yellow. He wore grey and blue gloves, now, his old gloves too small. Around his waist was a belt much like Amy's that had pouches that could store _thousands _of objects—no matter the size.

Why would Sonic, so usually running and gallivanting off, not run at his usual running hour of nine-o'clock, sit and not, well, _run?_

Answer: because of a certain pinkette hedgehog who would be arriving tomorrow, Friday.

The other day Sonic heard from someone he hadn't heard from for four years. What was he thinking when he tried to use old ways of scaring her to keep her away? Lot good it did him! She wasn't scared like an eleven or twelve-year-old Amy Rose would be (he remembered when she demanded to join Team Sonic going into the haunted castle in Howl's Castle. All it took to turn her off was the mention of ghosts and slimy creatures—mostly the slimy creatures).

_This_ Amy Rose was a thorn and pricked him. She was resilient and fought him.

He didn't deny it: the prospect of Amy helping him stop Eggman in the coming dangerous battle scared him. She wasn't necessarily fragile when they were young—that hammer proved it. But she was always caught, tricked and even sometimes blind-sighted by pretty lights and appearances.

She was going to help take down Eggman?

Sure, Sonic searched for her, and proved to him that she was a good sneak when she wanted to be. He worried over her for about a year, conspiracies and all. Death was the least favorite in his book—but to hear that she'd been encountering the possibility of death for four years as a ranger…

That was a nice momentary heart attack.

The very fact that Amy maneuvered around him upset him, but he couldn't deny the fact that Amy had her work cut out for her.

He'd like less sarcasm though…

As Sonic was musing, so deep into his thoughts that he was oblivious to the world around him, Cream and the Chao had arrived and were coming up the stone cobblestone pathway. She was humming a song Amy taught her. As her shoes kissed the stones violently as she scampered up the path to the door, Sonic was scratching his head.

Cream knocked twice before she noticed Sonic was right by her. He seemed discontented with something. Politely, she said, in a clear voice, "Mr. Sonic?"

Pulled, Sonic had been from his thoughts so suddenly, that he lurched back, and then jumped to his feet—head whipping around for the place the voice came from.

"Mr. Sonic?" the bunny asked with more deep concern in her voice.

Sonic then noticed Cream. He quickly breathed and then smiled widely. "Hey there, Cream. How's it been?"

Cream smiled, "I am good, Mr. Sonic." She then remembered what she came for. "Pardon me for listening to gossip, but is it true Ms. Amy called?"

Sonic's smile was gone, "Yeah, she called."

Cream's smile grew ten-fold. "May I ask the purpose for her call, Mr. Sonic?"

Sonic liked Cream. She was a polite little girl who had a big voice. He put the smile back up. "Sure you can, Cream. Amy is going…" he caught the bitterness on his tongue and held it back for Cream's sake, "…to be helping us defeat Eggman."

Cream did not try to contain her mirth. "Is she really?!" Cheese and Chocola heard this and spirited over, circling above Cream's head. "She's really going to join us?"

Sonic couldn't lie, "She's determined to, Cream," he then thought, _'Determined _and _stubborn.' _He remembered her rude tongue the other night.

Then, the two were joined by Tails, who had oil stains on his worn jeans and white t-shirt and rough white sneakers he wore during inventing, with his safety goggles worn like a headband—he was smiling though.

"Cream, nice to see you again," he waved as he came over. He immediately saw Sonic. "Sonic? What are you doing here?" in retrospect, he meant, "what are you doing here when you usually are out on your run?"

Sonic decided to make a try at wit. "I live here."

Tails rolled his eyes before turning to Cream. "Cream, Amy's going to back."

Cream nodded, "I know."

Tails arched a brow, "You did?"

"Mr. Sonic told me."

Tails turned to Sonic and frowned darkly. "You said I could tell her."

Sonic shrugged, realizing that he forgot, "She asked."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, ungrateful boy." Sonic patted Tails' head, making the fox use his two fluffy tails to swat him back. They both turned back to Cream who was waiting patiently to speak.

Seeing her chance, Cream asked, "Where will Ms. Amy be staying?" she knew that Amy's apartment was gone, the hotels were booked, and that her house only had two bedrooms.

Tails folded his arms over his chest, "She'll be staying in the guest bedroom." He then turned his head slowly and glared accusingly at Sonic, "That is, if _Mr. Bitter here _doesn't tweak her too much…"

Sonic groaned, "I get into one argument with her…"

"And you pretty much ticked her off!"

"She was being unreasonable!"

"She was perfectly reasonable until you started to belittle her!"

"I didn't belittle her!"

"You pretty much told her that she was weak and that she couldn't handle the mission of defeat Eggman!"

"That was because _it is _DANGEROUS!"

"To _you_!"

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that, even after learning that Amy pretty much is always in danger as a ranger at Gagon Cape, you still think she's fragile!"

"And?"

"What the hell is WITH YOU?! She's seventeen, Sonic! She ran off twelve-years-old and was able to make a good life for herself, _at twelve-years-old!!_ I consider that worthy of the title 'not fragile'!"

"You think that I'm holding her back, huh?!"

"Oh, no, I THINK THAT YOU ARE CHAINING HER TO A POST!!"

As the boys bickered in the background, Cream was wondering over Amy's soon arrival. She glanced at the feuding boys.

"Is that so?!"

Cream sighed. It looked like Amy's homecoming (that was what she called it in her head) wouldn't be smooth as she was beginning to hope it would. With the way Mr. Sonic was reacting, she foresaw some complications.

She couldn't let the thought ruin her joy:

Amy was coming back!

-

-

Author's note: I'd love reviews! But I'm not demanding for them. I just like to know if it sucks or not. So, even harsh criticism is welcome, I won't put it as abuse...unless a review says they want to harpoon me...


	3. Writer's Block

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I'm on writers block. I've got half the next chapter done and half not done. There are many gaps that I have to fill and I want to keep true to the characters' personalities I set.

If you like my writing then I'm simultaneously writing a Naruto fic too. It is female Naruto, just to warn you, and it may end in SasuNaru (I'm addicted). To title of the fic is **Strengthening One's Resolve**

I'm putting up more HEROES bios on my Deviantart account. So check it out to see better images of the characters.

So sorry to do this, even though I don't have a lot of reviews, I'm okay with it. It makes me happy that there are people that like my writing.

When I get the chapter done I'll paste over this page.

Well, I have to go. I'll keep working on the chapter you are waiting for!

bye

Penwriter101.

P.S. Here is a sneak peak of one of Amy and Sonic's arguments

"But—"

"I don't care if you are a hero. To me you are a hypocrite in swimmer-shorts!"

"Amy, be reasonable!"

"I AM being reasonable! But _you _never were! Hypocrite!"

"Amy, just take a deep breath and calm down…"

"I've been holding in that deep breath for years, now I'm letting it out. For this mission I will reluctantly help you and I _will _be on the battlefront, _whether you like it or not!"_

"Would you just listen to what you're saying?"

"No! I won't! Because I've run this conversation in my head over and over—and not much changed about it. For this entire time we are working together, Sonic…you and I are sworn rivals. It doesn't matter if you think I'm too weak to fight, because I am stronger than that!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes! Dear God, YES! I want you to fight me like I'm not a girl past your so-called goody-two-shoes boundary lines. I'm your rival and I will not let it go!"


End file.
